narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: The Abridged Series
Naruto: The Abridged Series is a condensed fandub of Naruto created by MasakoX and Vegeta3986. The two have made 20 episodes so far, covering up to the point where Konoha is invaded. Vegeta3986, the writer of Naruto Abridged does the voices of Naruto, Sakura, 3rd Hokage, Iruka, Zabuza, Gaara, Temari and Orochimaru. MasakoX who mixes the series does the voices of Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Haku and Tazuna Characters *Naruto- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Naruto remains similar to his original counterpart, although his naivety is increased and his lack of recognising sarcasm (For example in episode 13 when Sasuke tells Naruto that he had just missed the circus). His abridged series trademark is his chicken summon, Clucky. He is constantly trying to increase his popularity, such as trying to match Sasuke's log with "The 1-Foot Tall Brick Wall" and dancing to a SpongeBob theme trying to counter Gaara's dancing. Despite being based on the American version, Naruto's catchphrase 'believe it' is rarely mentioned. When it is, it's usually to make fun of it. In the first episode, Iruka promises to buy Naruto ramen if he never says his catchphrase again, and in episode 15 Kankuro defeats his opponent (Stretch Armstrong) by setting on him his 'American Naruto' puppet, which tortures him by constantly saying 'believe it.' Naruto at first objects to this, but after hearing himself say his catchphrase, he realises that it is indeed annoying. *Sasuke- Voiced by MasakoX. Sasuke is very different from his original counterpart. He seems to have forgotten all about Itachi or why he wanted him dead in the first place. His abridged series trademark is his rivalry with "the log". In the abridged series, Sasuke is an emo, which Naruto attempts to challenge in an early episode by stabbing himself in the back of the hand. *Sakura- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Her uselessness is played out extensively and no one seems to like her, especially Naruto. She actually likes Naruto but only pretends to like Sasuke. Her abridged series trademark is constantly being insulted for her uselessness. *Kakashi- Voiced by MasakoX. Kakashi really doesn't seem to know what he is doing. His trademark for the abridged series is a "milk" quirk, saying "heh heh, moo" every time milk is mentioned. He has also spoken variations of this line, such as "heh heh, tweet" (reminiscent of Seto Kaiba's infamous catchphrase "Screw the rules, I have money" and its constant variations in 'Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged series'). *Zabuza- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Can't talk clearly becouse of his bandage around the mouth. He likes mimes, which is why he keeps Haku around. When his bandages are removed, he talks like Professor Frink from the Simpsons. He mistaked the Naruto series for the Dragon Ball series, asking Kakashi to revive him and Haku with the dragon balls. When corrected, he responded "Oh with the nuts and the bad dying before leaving". Presently he is buried alive in the land of waves with Haku, being actually alive despite the injuries he took, although in a newer episode he and Haku attacked a TV station that was broadcasting about the toy Zabuza Sword,complaing how his "Doesnt cut through rice paper". *Haku- In the abridged series, Haku is female instead of male, most likely making a play on the actual character's extreme femeninity. Otherwise Haku is mostly not changed, except that she is a bit less moody and more hyperactive, which is especially noticiable when she transfers between her mirrors during her fight with Naruto and Sasuke. Haku was forced to make her flashback happen in five seconds or she couldent. *Gaara- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Is referred to as "Gaara of the Funk", and all of his battles with him and his opponents playing DDR, killing them only after he wins, which seems to often happen as he is very good at the game. Every time his name is said, the screen changes colors and beatboxing is played by Vegeta3986. He is also extremely vengeful of others who insult "the funk" such as wehn he claimed he would kill Naruto for not respecting the funk, and when he attempted to kill Lee in the hopsital for throwing off his funk during their fight in the Chunin exam. During Gaara's fight with Sasuke, an X-wing pilot named Porkins arrived to assist the sand genin, only to be killed when Sasuke destroyed his X-wing with his Chidori. *Temari- In the abridged series, Temari is Vegeta 3986's girlfriend. MasakoX was irritated when she announced this, leading him to do the same with Hinata. She apparently has been with Vegeta long enough to have a honeymoon. She almost immediately defeated Tenten during their fight in the Chunin exams, and tricked Shikamaru into giving up during a later fight. *Kankuro- Kankuro has a dislike of people wearing capes, as his uncle was killed in a cape accident. He defeat Misumi during the Chunin Exam preliminary by using his American Naruto puppet, which repeated "Believe it" over and over, until Misumi surrendered. He later promptly gave up when it was time for his battle with Shino. *Anime Flagger 123 (Yoroi)- Anime Flagger 123 battles Sasuke during the Chunin Exam preliminary, introducing himself before the fight. When Sasuke demands to know why he spends his time flagging anime videos on YouTube, he responds "Because Anime sucks LOL LMAO ROFFLE COPTOR!" saying the acronymes as real words. He then attacks Sasuke with his "Flagging Hand of Death", and then rants about how Sasuke needs to watch real shows, such as sports or American idol. At this point Sasuke has had enough, and defeats Anime Flagger 123, screaming "Shut the hell up you fuzzbag!". *Shino- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Shino has a more obvious liking for bugs. In episode 15, he Zaku by placing bugs in his arms while there was a commercial, an act that everyone found extremely dishonourable, but he thought was allowed since they are ninjas. *Hinata- Voiced by MasakoX. Hinata is not diffrent from her TV series counterpart, by seems to going out with MasakoX. Apparently she feels she needs her boobs for seducing, despite the fact she hides them with her "eskimo coat" as Neji calls it. Unlike Neji, she also pronounces the word "Byakugan" correctly. *Neji- Perhaps the most changed character in the series, Neji speaks in an obnoxious manner, over-using words such as "Sweet" and "Totally". He also mis-pronounces the word "Byakugan" pronouncing it as "Buy-ya-kew-gan". He apparently enjoys fighting girls, as he exclaims joy at Hinata being his opponent during the chunin exam, and then proceeds to "touch her most inapropriately" by copping a feel on her with blue energy. His ultimate attack also changes the world into the ultimate ninja naruto game, in which he uses his cinametic attacks from said game. *Kiba- Kiba is pretty similar to Neji, talking in a similar fashion. The two seem to be friends. Vegeta3986 decided to change the outcome of the fight between Naruto and Kiba so that Kiba would lose more honorably. *Lee- Lee is canadian in the abridged series, and has made it his life's goal to destroy emo in all it's forms, making Sasuke his prime enemy. He's also immune from Sasuke's Sharingan due to his diplomatic immunity. He is quite skilled at DDR, enough to nearly keep up with Gaara, though he still lost when Gaara crushed his arm and leg with his Dessert Burial. *Dosu- Dosu speaks in a strange high-pitched voice in the abridged series. He was killed prior to the third stage of the exam by Gaara, when he approached the sand genin at night, asking for some sand because he needs kitty litter. He ended up recieving more than he expected. *Shikamaru- Shikamaru is even more lazy than usual in the abridged series, to the point where he falls asleep during both of his chunin exam fights. Temari tricks him into giving up during their fight, but the Third Hokage decides to promote him to chunin anyway, most likely due to his senility. *Baki- Voiced by MasakoX. Baki likes pink ponies. He seemed to be killed by Hayate, even though in the original, Hayate is killed by Baki. Even more confusing is that Hayate disappeared after that event. Later then Naruto asked that has happened to Dosu he was told he was with Hayate, probably meaning he was dead after all. A Baki fanclub mourned his death, crying out "Vegeta, how could you?" *Kabuto- Voiced by MasakoX. Kabuto is british and is bullied by everybody. He is the only one who doesn't cause Gaara's trademark theme to occur when he says "Gaara of the Funk", and this is pointed out by Kankuro in episode 14. Gaara simply explains that no one every listens to Kabuto. In episode 16, he referenced the "Ninja Info Cards" internet meme based on his English Dub debut. His character is very similar to Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series (Which MasakoX and Vegeta seem to idolize), as both are polite British characters who are often victimised by the other characters, and both say 'bugger' when annoyed. He also apparntly likes to play James Bond as seen when he was doing that instead of helping Orochimaru take over Konoha, this also angered Gai becasue he wanted to do the James Bon joke to which Kabuto respnds "You snooze you lose old man" *Orochimaru- Voiced by Vegeta3986. In the abridged series, Orochimaru might be gay, since he says he needs Sasuke but possibly not for his power, is described by Kakashi as a creepy Michael Jackson look a like and promised Zaku candy when he was little which he never got. He once disguised himself as Steven Viper which didn't fool anyone, dislikes it when Kakashi says moo and gets annoyed by Kabuto, calling him creepy. He frequently is spotted immediately by others when he attempts to disguise himself, such as when the Third Hokage immediately recognized him under his Kazekage disguise, apparentally because he was still wearing his "I am Naruto" T-Shirt he had stollen from a rain ninja earlier because "Its just so stylish!!". *Sarutobi- The third Hokage is suffering under senility, which seems to get worse with every episode. Anko finds him to be horrifying and mentally scarring. He apparently once got drunk during a previous Chunin exam and decided to award Chunin status to all the participating Genin without making them do anything. He is currently preparing to battle Orochimaru. *Tazuna- Voiced by MasakoX. In the series, Tazuna is a drunk, had to be told by Sakura that with 500 villagers they could easily dethrone Gato and thinks $35 is less than $20. *Shigure- A rain ninja who was killed by Gaara during the Chunin exams because he was horrible at DDR as he only played Beat Mania. He had apparently donated a large ammount of money to orphaned children from the rain village, and was going to be awarded the key to the city. Gaara learns this, causing him to now hate Vegeta.